gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence Little
African-American |vehicles = Marbelle |affiliations = East Holland Drug Gang |businesses = Drug Dealing Pimping|voice = Jerry Clicquot}} Clarence Little is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Background Clarence was born in 1985, in Liberty City. He is a drug dealer based in East Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. Clarence also became one of the central members of the East Holland Drug Gang. Clarence was arrested three times by the LCPD; in 1999 for intenting to sell drugs, in 2005 for promoting postitution, and most recently in 2007 for burglary. Events of GTA IV Targeted Francis McReary orders Niko Bellic to eliminate Clarence, as he lacks any evidence to either arrest or assault him, and because Clarence threatens to expose McReary's corruption. Niko agrees to kill Clarence, but only for $5000. Niko arrives at East Holland, where Clarence and his gang are located. Clarence's men notice him and attack him, only to be shot by the hired killer. Upon seeing Niko, Clarence runs away, being chased by Bellic, who kills all of Clarence's men in the process. Niko eventually corners Clarence in the rooftop of his apartment complex. Clarence drops his pistol and pleads for his life, promising to quit his life of crime. At this point, Niko has the choice of either sparing Clarence, letting him escape, or killing him with a shot to the face. Either choice, Clarence's right-hand man threatens to expose McReary's involvement in the gang's massacre by Niko. Under Francis' orders, Niko kills the man with a sniper rifle. Random encounter :NOTE: This random encounter is only available if the player spared Clarence in the mission Holland Nights. As it turns out, Clarence has been bitter over being threatened at gunpoint, and seeks revenge on Niko. Encountering Niko at East Holland, Clarence pulls his pistol, saying that he won't let anybody "make him beg anymore", and attempts to kill Niko. Niko takes cover, pulling his weapon and shooting Clarence to death, taking him out for good. LCPD Database information Surname: Little First Name: Clarence Age: 23 Place of Birth: Liberty City Affiliations: Member of East Holland drug gang ;Criminal Record : *1999 - Possession Controlled Substance: Intent to Sell *2005 - Promoting Prostitution *2007 - Burglary ;Notes : *Head of a Heroin and Crack Cocaine distribution operation. *Controls at least one Project Housing block in East Holland. *Recently approached the LCPD offering to give evidence on police corruption in exchange for leniency. Mission Appearances *Holland Nights (Can be killed) *One Random Encounter (Killed, only if spared in Holland Nights) Video walkthrough ;Location : *East Holland, Algonquin ;Obejctives *Take out Clarence. ;Reward *None. (other than the money and the Pistol which are dropped by Clarence) Gallery ClarenceDead.JPG Trivia *Clarence is one of only three characters that can be killed in both a storyline and random encounter mission, the other two being Brian Jeremy and Ortega. *It is possible to beat Clarence until his health is low enough that he enters the 'wounded' phase during his encounter. Despite surviving, this will complete his encounter. *He looks similar to Playboy X. *It is possible to kill him in Holland Nights by using a sniper rifle on the street in front of the projects (although he may quickly notice if the player does not act fast enough or if the player is located too close to him). Navigation de:Clarence Little es:Clarence Little fr:Clarence Little pl:Clarence Little Little, Clarence Little, Clarence Little, Clarence Category:Deceased characters Little, Clarence Little, Clarence